Ryoga 12
by Sir Thames
Summary: Hello. Here's another RyogaxRanma fanfic except this one is a little different. In this chapter, the group meets up with the Amazons.
1. Chapter 1

Ryoga 1/2

Good day, all. I know I said I would have a fanfic called Some Like Their Water Hot, but I found that too difficult to write. Therefore I'm writing this one. It takes place at the beginning of canon. Give me a ring and tell me how it is, mates.

* * *

Chapter One

"How much longer, Pops?!" Ranma asks his father as the two keep walking to their unknown destination.

"We'll get there when we get there, Ranma. Now quit your beefing!" "Bollocks!" Genma contemplates to himself. "I have no idea where we are. Wait." The old gent puts a hand over his eyes to see further away, noticing some springs and pointing at them. "There it is, lad. Come on."

Genma leaps cliff over cliff towards the springs with Ranma right behind him. But before the two martial artists get to their destination there's a strong limbed lass standing on one of the cliffs, looking left, right and centre. She has shoulder length, light brown hair with a bandana on the top of her head. While she's lovely young lass, she has prominent fangs in her teeth that become prominent whenever she gets excited or angry. "Where is that Ranma? If he thinks he can get out of our duel just because I'm a girl, he can go stuff it! I'm so bloody strong I'm stronger than most men!" Ryoko Hibiki thinks on what happened earlier.

Is there anybody else here who wants to take me on? Come on!" Ranma shouts to everyone around in the schoolyard. It's a hot, humid day and Ranma's drenched with sweat despite his rather easy fights. There are several blokes on the ground layed out unconscious around the arrogant martial artist who is puffed up with pride.

"I'll take that challenge!"

Ranma turns towards the beautiful young lass. "Who are you, luv?"

"I'm Ryoko Hibiki, I am!" the lass states, pointing her thumb at her chest with pride.

Ranma takes a good look at the busty young lass with doleful, beautiful eyes. Admiring her from her head to her toes, he zeroes in on her breasts. "What a nice set. I can see the shape of her tips! And that bum. What a great pair of gams! She really is too big for her britches. Crikey! She must be wearing a strong sweater even if it's a bit too tight. That thing will cling to her like a wet t-shirt if the fight lasts long enough in this humid weather."

Ranma views the vision of loveliness with hungry eyes as he happily takes stock of the lass who walks over to him with a slight switch of her derriere. The boy is so caught up in his thoughts over what he is seeing that his guard is down when the girl taps his chin upward. "What are you staring at?!" She shoves Ranma back and gets herself ready for a donnybrook. "Let's get this fight started. Come on!"

As the lass comes running towards him, Ranma easily evades all of her attacks from punches to kicks. "Crikey, she's pretty good! Looks good too."

"Don't just leap around like an artful dodger! Fight back!"

Ranma maneuvers himself in a stealth-like manner, getting behind her. "The legs on this bird!"

Sensing him, Ryoko turns around in a 180 fashion, gliding on the ground to face him with her fists balled up at the ready.

"Listen, luv. You have a good body, so I..."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Ryoko screams angrily.

Ranma keeps smiling while he gives Ryoko another once over. "I don't normally fight with girls. And since none of the blokes around here want to fight me, I'll go on ahead and have the fight you want so badly."

"Let's do it then!" Ryoko screams with a come hither motion, her clothes shrinking and getting tighter due to her perspiration.

"I'd love to," Ranma replies, regarding the blouse's body. "I can't wait until I can get my hands on this bird," Ranma thinks, getting in a stance.

The lass leaps towards Ranma, practically flying towards him with long range kicks that Ranma dodges with some effort. "Crikey! Her kicks are bang on. And her body moves with such grace and finesse even though I can see her coming from a mile away. But wait, there's a good opening."

"He's so fast," Ryoko thinks as she sees Ranma fly towards her. She instinctively ducks but is surprised when Ranma continues to leap over her until Ryoko finds that she's grabbed from behind, thrown into the air, and flipped over on her back with Ranma on top of her, holding her wrists down before she knows what's happening.

"You gave me a nice fight, luv, but there's no beating me." Ranma looks down on the girl, taking more than a good look at her torso.

"What are you staring at?!" Ryoko screams in protest, unable to break out of Ranma's joint lock maneuver.

"Give it up, luv." "This bird's body doesn't quit!" Ranma thinks to himself.

"Let go!" Ryoko demands despite her compromised position. Her frustration increases as her sweat soaked body shifts back and forth helplessly. Despite her efforts Ryoko simply can't break Ranma's iron clad grip.

"If you don't surrender, I'll have to get rough," Ranma said with a wolfish grin.

"What are you bloody talking about?! You don't scare me! As soon as you let me go I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you!" Ryoko states defiantly.

"Really? Let's see how you like this, luv?" Ranma's fingers stroll down to Ryoko's underarms, poking them.

"Stop that! You're tickling me!" the girl giggled.

"You want to surrender, luv?"

"No fair!" The hapless lass continues to laugh her head off, kicking her legs in the air while Ranma pokes her, regarding the sweat soaked sweater with an even more wet T-Shirt underneath. Then he stops.

Ranma ogles the exhausted girl as she breathes heavily, looking up at him with a pouting glare. Her sweat soaked clothes cling to her like the skin on a grape, almost strangling her.

After a few minutes of looking on the helpless girl and her heaving breasts with a wolfish grin, Ranma gets bored and gets up. "It's been nice, luv, but it's time for me to go off. Cheerio!" With speed and grace, Ranma leaps upward high into the sky until he is no longer seeable.

Regaining her grip, Ryoko gets up a little bit later. "Hey!" she screams with her fist shaking in the air. "You can't win a fight like that! Come back here!" The buxom lass leaps into the air after Ranma but just isn't quick enough to catch up to him.

"You haven't seen the last of me!"

Ryoko sighs for a moment upon her reflection. "I'm going to prove to everyone that a woman can be just as strong as a man. What's that noise?!" Her thoughts are interrupted when she notices Ranma and an old gent leaping over cliffs. "Ranma! You won't get away this time!"

The lass takes off after the duo, leaping over cliffs herself, but despite her determination, Ryoko lags behind, Ranma and his father being too fast for her.

* * *

"There they are!" Ryoko finally catches up to them. Then she notices each of them skillfully balancing themselves on wooden spikes that are well over 50 feet above the ground.

"So what do we do now, Pop?" the youth asks, standing on one leg like a crane on one of the wooden pikes with shameless ease.

"We fight! Hwaaa!" Genma comes, screaming at Ranma who leaps upwards a few meters, letting his father pass under him.

Landing on his pike once again, he shouts at his father. "Is that it, Pop? You made such a big deal out of this. It's all been easy peasy for me! Why don't you just cock up like you've been telling me to do for so long?"

Falling to the earth below, Genma glides to the side of another pike and leaps upwards another pike, then another, bit by bit coming up.

Seeing all this, Ryoko decides to make her move and jumps off the cliff on which she resides and attacks. "Ranmaa! It's time for our rematch and you won't make embarrass me like you did last time!"

Surprised, Ranma turns around and sees the girl from a few weeks ago fly towards him. Before the girl could do anything, he leaps upwards and kicks her into one of the springs, knocking the wind out of her causing her mouth to open wide and swallow some of the water. "I'll deal with you later, luv! Now where's that old codger?"

"Here! Pay attention, Ranma! You just got caught with your knickers in a twist!" Genma shouts, leaping right in front of his son and drop kicking him into another spring.

"No fair, you sneaky, old buzzard!" Ranma screams, taking a header into the nearest spring with his mouth wide open, swallowing some of the water.

Bubbles come up from one of the springs, being a harbinger of a teenage boy who comes out. "Whew! Crikey!" Ryoko's eyes widen, as he realizes something is amiss. The Jusenkyo victim looks downward and notices deep chiseled pecks instead of the breasts he had previously. Reeling back in astonishment, he feels something in between his legs that wasn't there before. "Crikey! It's like I have male organs!" Looking down again, he gulps and takes more stock of his new body. "And it's like I've turned into Arnold Schwartzennegger with this physique. I thought guys with huge muscles were normally small down there. For the nonce, I'm bursting out of my clothes from my shoulders down. I'm bloody dreaming. That's what this is."

At that time, the Jusenkyo guide makes his way near the foot of the spring. "You fall into Nanniichaun. Is very tragic story of young boy that drown in pool 2000 year ago," the Jusenkyo guide announces, appearing right in front of the brand new bloke and breaking him out of his malaise. "You now take body of young boy."

"No bloody way!" Ryoko screams, pounding the ground in front of him and splashing water all around him. The new chap now has the body of a Chip and Dale's dancer with muscles and strength that far outstrip his previous feminine form and most men in general. His now shorter shoulder length, wavy black hair is tugged by the wind as he coughs up some water and finally climbs out of the spring.

Several metres away in another spring, out comes Ranma. "Glub, glub!"

"And you," the guide announces, pointing at Ranma. "You fall into Nyanniichuan. Is very tragic story of young girl that drowned in pool over 1,000 year ago. Now you take body of young girl."

Ranma looks downward. With a sense of shock and dismay, she gulps and notices two large mounds on her chest escaping out of her karate gi. "I don't believe it! This can't be happening. It's given me breasts." The girl's eyes go wide when she realizes the bollocks down there that she had previously been so proud of were gone.

A little bit later Ryoga, Ranma, and her father are sitting inside the hut of the Jusenkyo guide who explains to them how the curses work.

"You mean I won't have to be a dame forever?" Ranma asks hopefully, her eyes brightening. "Why didn't you say this sooner? I was all worried for nothing. What's the cure?"

"Yeah. What do we have to do to get changed back?" Ryoko broke in hotly, giving Ranma a glare.

"The cure is no permanent," the guide explained. "Here, let me show you." Taking a kettle full of hot water, he pours some of it on Ranma's head. Then he pours it on Ryoko's head.

"Well?" Both Jusenkyo victims look up at the guide expectantly, but nothing happens.

"This only happen if…"

"If what?" Ranma says impatiently with a worried look on his face.

"Did you drink any spring water?" The guide takes a gander at Ranma then Ryoko.

"I might have swallowed a lil bit of it as I came up. What does that mean?" Ryoko's deep, manly voice answers.

"That mean it take hotter water to make you change back. Here, I go make water hotter."

After a couple of minutes, the guide came back with the kettle. "This water as hot as I can make. Hope it works." He pours it on both Ranma and Ryoko.

"Crikey, that's hot!" Ranma and Ryoko yell loudly under the pain of the boiling water.

"It work!" Guide exclaims.

"All right!" Ranma yells, raising his hands up in victory.

"Oh, that's a relief." Turning to Ranma, Ryoko speaks. "Now we can get back to our fight."

"I'm not done talking yet. Let me show again." Then the guide brings a bucket of cold water and dumps it on Ranma and Ryoko both who are shocked to be in their different genders again.

"No!" Ryoko screams.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Cure is no permanent. You need too too hot water in order to change back. So sorry, but that is how things are."

"I don't bloody believe this!" Ryoko exclaims, getting up out of her seat in a huff.

"Here. I give you too too hot water to change you back. Be glad you no turn into animal or something like that," the guide explains as he douses the two with more boiling water.

"Yeow!"

"Yargh!" Ranma screams in a huff. "Whew. It's not so bad. The water just has to be really hot. Alright, where do we go from here?" Ranma turns towards his father who is still sitting down with his arms folded, speculating on how the current circumstances will have an effect on his plans.

"I don't know where this girl is going, but we have to return to Japan. Our training trip is over," Genma states harshly. "Let's go, Ranma!"

"Alright. I'm coming." Getting up, Ranma walks to the door and goes outside, following his father.

Morosely, Ryoko gets up and follows suit.

"You might want to stay inside, Ryoko!" A feminine voice calls from outside.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ranma. I'll…" As soon as the lass walks outside, she turns into a bloke as it is raining. "Ranmaa! This is all your fault!"

"I tried to warn you, Ryoko," Ranma answers calmly. "Where will you go from here?"

"I'm not leaving you yet, Ranma. I still want a rematch after that ridiculous way you defeated me before," Ryoko states vigorously.

"Maybe some time later, luv," Ranma responds as she walks off after her father with a prominent switch of her hips that Ryoko doesn't fail to notice.

"What a nice bum!" Ryoko thinks to himself. "Crikey! What's wrong with me?"

Then Ranma gingerly looks over her shoulder. "You might as well come with us, Ryoko. Hmm."

"What?"

"The name Ryoko doesn't fit you right now, luv. How's say we call you Ryoga while in your masculine form, eh?"

"What?! That's a guy's name!" Ryoko stammers.

"What are you right now, luv? Besides, you look rather comely as a guy. With all the muscles you got I'm rather jealous."

"Is that so? How about we call you Ranko when you're a girl, Ranma? You look mighty tasty as a girl right now."

"Alright, luv." Ranko gets cheeky and looks downwards at Ryoga. Then she looks back up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it now, Ranko?" Ryoga asks with a smirk and a strong emphasis on the girl's new name.

"Can't get over how good you look, Ryoga."

Ryoga is a perturbed with a grimace filled face. Then he takes another gander at the girl in front of him. "I have reason to be jealous too." For the nonce, Ryoga speculates to himself. "Crikey! Those cursed springs turned both Ranma and me into extremely ideal versions of the opposite sex. We need to find cures speedily before there's trouble of some kind."

Then Ranko turns to her father. "We might as well have Ryoga come along with us, Daddy."

Genma bristles at the new Ranma, horrified at the way she's been acting. "You're sounding too much like a girl for my taste, Ranma," her father answers. "I've been raising you to be a man of among men for ten years now and I won't have it!"

Ranko demurely turns to the old gent. "Sorry, Pop. This body's affecting me in ways that I could have never imagined. Guess Jusenkyo curses happen that way. Oooh! The rain and air feel so good! The sensations I'm feeling in this new body are so exhilarating."

Genma's even more upset to see his son turned daughter deeply taking in the air as if it was the first time, twirling around and letting loose her pigtail, thus letting loose long, thick tresses of hair which are longer than usual.

Ryoga looks over at the lass and sighs. Then he catches himself. "What's bloody wrong with me? Am I turning into a dike? If I didn't know better I'd think I was getting turned on by Ranma or Ranko. But I have to admit; she really does put page 3's to shame. Crikey, she puts what I used to look like to shame."

Ryoga tries to think about other subjects, but Ryoga's current thoughts continue. "I know what Ranko's talking about. My senses seem to have dulled since becoming a bloke. Is this what being a man means?"

Genma growls under his breath in Ranko's direction. Turning towards Ryoga with a snort, he speaks up. "And why should we bring this bloke along? What good is he or she?"

"Ryoga's bigger and stronger than I ever was. He'll make a wonderful sparring partner for me, I assure you."

"So what if he's big and strong right now? As it is he's too slow. I can see it from here. I find it hard to believe this girlie man could give you any kind of trouble." Genma regards Ryoga again. "And even if he has muscles, she's still a girl inside. There's no way this person can do much. The only reason she got the drop on you before was due to you not paying attention, Ranma. Her fighting ability is nothing to be impressed with."

"Not bleeding likely!" Ryoga screams. I wouldn't have to be a bloke to take you on, old man!"

"No one's talking to you, girlie man. Now run along. We don't need you."

"What?! I'll show you!" Surprising the middle aged man, Ryoga speeds up to him, striking him with a fierce uppercut that sends him on a trip to the sky miles up and over the cliffs and hills around them.

Then he turns towards Ranko with an angry gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Author's notes: For the purposes of this fanfic, both Ranma and Ryoko's cursed forms are more attractive than in canon. Here's hoping you'll all enjoy this fanfic. Their minds change a little along with their bodies too. Now give us a review. Come on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoga 1/2

Chapter Two

"Nice one, Ryoga!" Ranko yells from a few metres behind the bloke with large muscles and strong sinews after he knocks her overweight father into Leo. She's actually impressed by Ryoga's strength and power despite his lack of finesse. Ranko smiles as she admires Ryoga's shoulder length, feathered hair that waves slightly in the wind.

"Am I turning into a puff?" Ranko speaks to herself inwardly. "Why do I find Ryoko's male form so bloody attractive? My female form has taken me over."

Turning around, Ryoga faces the girl and points at her with his index finger. "Don't patronize me, Ranma!" The lad's barrel chest moves forward with his every breath as he glares at the girl before him.

"I thought you were going to call me Ranko while I looked like this." She motions to her feminine body and claps her hands behind her head for emphasis.

"Shut up! And I hate that guy's name you gave me."

"You need to relax, luv." Ranko smiles in the most charming manner she's able to do while batting her eyes at the boy which makes Ryoga pause for a moment, as if enchanted. Then he quickly shakes his head as if snapping out of a dream.

"Don't call me that! I'm still steamed over being turned into a bloke while you stand there enjoying your womanhood, flaunting your bloody assets."

Ranko quickly turns towards Ryoga and stares at him demurely. Then her countenance gets a little more serious. Speaking up, she says, "it's called making the best of a bad situation. I'm not quite as happy about being a female as it seems, but there's no way I'm going to cry over a situation I have no control over. You should be happy over being so powerful. You're so handsome and manly. Mmm, mmm, mmm. Feel good about it."

"I don't feel good about it, and I was plenty powerful before!"

"Haven't you ever wondered how the other half lives? If so here's your opportunity. By the way, I've caught you looking at my backside. Have you seen something you liked?"

Ryoga blushes as if he were a beet, staring at the lovely lass. Then he gets angry. "Ranmaaa! How dare you embarrass me like this!" The powerful bloke rushes the girl who nimbly leaps out of the way of the charging bull doing a back flip while landing on the ground with the ease of finesse from years of training. With a cheeky wink she puts her foot out, causing the forward motioning Ryoga who is moving so fast that he can't stop to avoid being tripped and falls to the ground flat on his face.

"You OK down there, Ryoga?"

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"The name's Ranko for the time being, big boy. Looks like you just cocked up in more ways than one."

"Shut up!"

"It's obvious that you have even less finesse and agility than you had as a girl. You oughtta regroup and think things through before you attack me again."

"I said shut up!"

"Dehoon't tok to me thaht wahy!" Ranko responds in a mock upperclass accent with her nose in the air like a dowager princess.

"You bitch! When I get my hands on your ass, I'll…"

"Can't you get your mind off my well-formed ass, can you, Ryoga?" Ranko interrupts with a slight shake of her bum.

"Stop that!"

"Alright, mate, I'm gonna show you the error of your ways." Making a come hither motion, Ranko eggs the bloke on.

Stumbling to get up, Ryoga arises and leaps into Ranko from several metres away, attempting to hit her with a flying kick, but at the last possible moment the nimble lass glides on the ground backwards, avoids the attack, smiling and shaking her head as Ryoga passes by her.

"All that muscle slows you down when you don't know how to use it properly, luv. Not as if you were that fast from before. Why don't you let me help you get better? You have so much potential," Ranko calls to the departing adversary.

"Shut up! Grrrr!" Ryoga thinks about his situation, ignoring the girl calling out to him. "I am overloaded with power. It's like I'm on steroids. And as fast as Ranma was, he's even faster now. How is he adapting to his woman's body so fast? That's it. Instead of complaining about the predicament we're both in, she breathed in the air and got herself accustomed to herself while I did nothing but sulk. Here's what I need to do."

Ranko pauses, watching Ryoga carefully. "By George, I think he's got it. It's best Ryoga gets used to being a bloke, a handsome bloke at that. Being a chap with well-developed muscles isn't so bad. Come to think of it, being a page 3 bird isn't so bad either. The way things are I'll have no problem charming a guy out of anything I want. I don't know what girls are complaining about. Being a lovely lass isn't so bad."

Ryoga stops and takes a deep breath, getting himself acquainted with what he is at the time and with his environment. A few minutes later, he's ready.

"You done meditating, Ryoga!" Ranko calls out from a few metres away. "Or are you done fighting altogether?!"

"I'm ready, Ranma!"

"That's Ranko, but alright. Come on, baby. Let's see what you got." Ranko makes more come-hither motions with both of her hands while shifting each of her shoulders back and forth.

"Aaaah!" Ryoga comes, screaming at Ranko. But to the redhead's surprise, he leaps over her missing her by a couple of metres. Then he bounds off the ground and towards a tree, jumping from it to another tree that's six metres tall and one metre thick. He then gets on his knees and smites the ground with balled up fists. As soon as the wet ground around the tree is sufficiently weakened, Ryoga uproots the tree. Spinning around with the uprooted end of the tree in his hands over a dozen times faster than the eye could follow, he throws the tree at Ranko, landing it in the area where she stands.

"Yeow!" Ranko leaps backwards like a cat so as to get out of the way but the large tree manages to hit her body anyway, violently knocking her further back, knocking her down.

"You're right about one thing, Ranko."

"What's that?" Ranko responds as she stumbles to get up.

"Making the best of a bad situation is a cracker idea." Then Ryoga takes out a massively sized umbrella from subspace. "Crikey, this thing's so light all of a sudden."

Almost before Ranko can get her wits about her, she notices a flying umbrella coming her way. "What the bloody…" She jumps up, avoiding the deadly accessory.

"You like that, Ranko?! I had that made bespoke just for you. That's not all I got, luv. There's more where that come from."

"Your silly, bamboo umbrella missed me. If you attack me again, I know you'll miss me."

"What was that?!" Ryoga yelled. Then he spoke to himself inwardly. "If I keep talking to Ranko and distracting her, she'll fall into my trap."

"I said,

'I know you'll miss me! I know you'll miss me! I know you'll miss me blind, blind!'"

Ranko moves with uncanny speed but notices the umbrella coming back at her like a boomerang a lil' too late. Thus she fails to totally evade the flying accessory which strikes her from behind and catches her Karate gi top, taking much of it off with it as it goes from her.

Sensing a chance for victory, Ryoga tosses some sharp bandanas at the lass as he catches the returning umbrella and throws it in a wide angled arc in a roundabout way in order to strike the lass from behind unawares.

With a sense of urgency Ranko tries to leap up and over the oncoming bandanas only to have her gi pants sliced into ribbons exposing much of her legs, thighs, and bum. But despite that, Ranko spins herself around like a tornado, keeping herself from taking any real damage.

Landing on the ground in a stunning acrobatic flip, Ranko smiles and strikes a pose. She notices Ryoga smiling at her, and before she knows what's happening she gets struck from behind by the flying umbrella that slams her forward to the ground as it returns to its master. "Oof!"

Before Ranko can recover and get back to her feet, she finds herself thrown flat on her back with her wrists held down. "So the tables have turned," Ryoga states with pride.

"Ooh, you're a strong one," Ranko compliments in a bubbly manner.

"Don't try chatting me up, Ranko. I have you at my mercy and now you're going to get it." Ryoga looks down on the hapless girl with a wicked sneer as he smiles at her predicament.

"You've learned how to wrestle, haven't you?" Ranko asks as she realizes that her captor has got her legs pinned down.

"That's right. And now I'm going to my revenge on you."

Ranko turns on the charm and demurely looks up to him.

"Do you really want to hurt me?"

"Do you really want to make me cry?"

"Do you really want to hurt me?"

"Do you really want to make me cry?"

"What are you bloody talking about?!" Ryoga yells, bewildered over Ranko is saying.

"You're not really going to hurt me, are you, Ryoga. You're too nice a person deep down. You've showed me how much you've improved, luv. Now how about letting me up?"

"No. I'm going to…" But Ryoga finds he can't strike the helpless girl with the scant Karate gi on. "What's wrong with me? Why do I find this girl so bloody comely?"

"It's rather hard to break out of your grip, luv. I'll have to train more in my grappling especially if I'm going to have to walk around as the weaker sex." Ranko tries to speak in a conciliatory manner as she attempts to get out of her captor's grasp, but Ryoga isn't having it.

"It's too late to surrender now, Ranko. I'm going to…" "What am I going to do? Oh, I know." Ryoga looks down on his captive with a wickedly triumphant smile, reaches inside her torn up karate gi and gently pokes her arm pits.

"That tickles!" Ranko giggles out loud. "Cut it out!"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it, luv?" Ryoga comments with a wolfish grin as he steps up his efforts. Moving his hands downward to her ribs, slightly ripped abs, belly button, bum and thighs, he caresses her gently despite himself. Then he works his way back up again. "She's so soft and firm at the same time. The texture of her skin is supple and smooth like creme."

"Oooh! Wait, not my…" The squirming girl rocks her head back with tears coming out of her moist eyes as she laughs and giggles deliciously without restraint. Begging and pleading for mercy, her rosy cheeks turn an even deeper red as her giggling reaches a higher pitch.

"You make a cute girl, Ranko. You're bustier than I ever was. I'm rather jealous, I am." Then Ryoga notices that his roving hands are on his victim's breasts. Feeling the blood rush through his system, the new bloke stops short.

"Ooh!" the lass moans. Finally catching her breath, Ranko looks up at Ryoga. Then she looks downward to the point her eyes seem closed. Looking back up again, Ranko speaks. "You obviously think I'm cute. In fact you think I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asks with a little bit of trepidation.

"Let's put it this way, luv. Is that an umbrella in your pocket or are you enjoying the fact that you have your hands all over me?" Ranko answers, being more than a little bit cheeky.

"Huh? Oh!" Ryoga looks down and notices the large bulge in his pants which are becoming very uncomfortable. Embarrassed to the point his face turns beet red, he abruptly gets off of Ranko, tearing off the remnants of the top of the exhausted girl in the process. Then he gets to work at adjusting his pants and calming himself down.

"What's bloody wrong? It's like this thing has a mind of its own. How do I get this thing to heel?"

After bouncing back to her feet, Ranko walks over to Ryoga, stands up on her tippy toes, and peers over the lad's broad shoulders. Golly gee, you're huge down there, Ryoga. The clock strikes three!"

"Shut up, Ranma!"

"That's Ranko for the nonce, Ryoga. Hmm. You're not the only one who has cause to feel jealous." Ranko folds her arms on her chest as if she has won a victory of some sort.

Ryoga turns towards her and can't help taking another gander at the lass since she is almost naked, her Karate gi having been stripped down to only a loin cloth with her hips and legs on both sides uncovered. As he looks upon her, Ryoga could swear that her taut body glares back at him in defiance. "Crikey!"

Ranko approaches the bloke in a more feminine manner, slowly opening and closing her eyes as she walks over to him. "Did you enjoy yourself, luv? Are you enjoying yourself now? See something you like?"

"Alright, Ranko, you can put your clothes back on now," Ryoga demands without much strength of will.

"Why should I do that? You like me this way, don't you? Don't you? Hmm?" Ranko clasps her hands behind her head causing Ryoga's nose to bleed.

"Put your clothes back on!"

"You must be really suffering in those tight pants. I bet you're in a world of pain. Welcome to the male sex drive, Ryoga. Any set of tits and ass will turn you on. And it's not as if the girl's body has to look as good as mine either. But I have to tell you, luv. Fondling a girl's naked body will turn you on to no end."

"Alright already! I get it! Now put something on!" Ryoga is gasping for air, unable to change his feelings at the time.

"If you don't like it, you can just turn away, big boy," Ranko says in a cheeky manner. Then she sings a little tune.

"Turn, turn, turn away from me, darling.

I never said I would hold your hand.

Turn, turn, turn away from me darling.

I never said I would understand.

If I could say this was judgment day,

You know I'd be a millionaire!"

"Um…" It's as if Ryoga is hypnotized as his eyes are frozen still and open. Despite his best efforts, he can't tear his eyes away from the vision of loveliness before him.

"Can't take your eyes off 'em, can you? Uh, huh!" Ranko clasps her hands behind her head again, shifting her elbows back and breasts forward while she yells the last sentence.

"Put your clothes back on! Please?" Ryoga gasps out.

"Oh, really?" Ranko responds, giving Ryoga a pert look. "I recall recently begging for mercy when you were tickling me like you were on the job. Then you fondled me breathless. Remember?"

"OK, Ranko. I'm sorry." Ryoga was breathing heavily. How was it that the almost naked girl standing before him was causing him so much angst at the moment?

"I'll put something on. All you have to do is admit to defeat."

"What?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter. You have to admit that I beat you," Ranko answers with a sense of deadly earnest.

"I won't do that. I was beating you just now…" Ryoga stops short as Ranko clasps her hands behind her head again.

"Uh, huh!"

"OK, you win, Ranko!"

"I will always win, Ryoga. Doesn't matter whether or not I'm man, woman, or beast. It doesn't even matter if you have me on me back pinned down and helpless. Saotome doesn't lose."

"Alright, you win already! Can you put your clothes back on?" Ryoga is practically gasping for air as he has an even harder time breathing, his eyes unable to tear away from the half-naked lass.

"You tore me top up, luv. You'll have to give me yours," Ranko says, making give me motions with her hands. "Come on."

Ryoga takes his shirt off and hands it to Ranko who puts it on. "This thing fits me pretty well even if it's a little tight at the chest. Fortunately for me you have a nice rack in your own right when you're a girl." Then the lass finds herself gandering at the lad. With a look of brazen arrogance, Ranko speaks up. "Golly! You're gorgeous! Dorian Yates, eat your heart out."

"Quick being cheeky!"

"Are you referring to the fact that my cheeks are out? Anyhoo, I mean what I say, Ryoga. You could probably have your pick of women."

Ryoga gets uncomfortable under Ranko's gaze as he feels the need to cover himself up. "Alright, already. Do you have to keep staring?"

"I'll stop staring, Ryoga. You shouldn't be so embarrassed over what you are at the moment though. Those springs have changed the both of us in so many ways. Just roll with it, luv. But there's still something that I'm curious about."

"What's that, Ranko?"

"Since you're starkers from the waist up, it's time for a little revenge." The redheaded lass smiles wickedly as she regards his manly chest and torso, her grasping fingers stretching out towards him.

"Don't you dare, Ranko!" the lad responds, covering himself protectively while blushing.

"Crikey, you're tasty looking." Ranko continues to smile at the bloke, raising one eyebrow.

"I've surrendered already," Ryoga replies helplessly.

"That you did," Ranko says with a smile. "You are a cutie though."

"Seems like you're the one turned on, Ranko," Ryoga replies with a curious look in his eyes.

"A little bit. But I'm not going to be so obvious about it as you were just a moment ago.

"There's one thing I don't get."

"What's that, luv?" Ranko raises her eyebrows, curious to what Ryoga is going to say.

"How do you blokes keep from getting turned on by every blouse you see? I used to think most chaps were bloody pervs until today."

Ranko sits down on the tree that Ryoga has recently uprooted and thrown down, motioning for Ryoga to do the same. Then she speaks up. "Well, Ryoga. Most guys don't fondle and tickle women the way you did me just now. And most girls could get mortally offended at such treatment unless they really liked the bloke doing all that."

"You were tickling me in our first fight. How come you weren't irrevocably turned on?" the bloke asks.

"I was a little bit. But it's not as if I had me hands all over your body. If I had, I would have been made very excited. You'll notice that I stopped and took off before anything else could have happened whereas you kept on going until you almost exploded out of your pants. I suggest you be careful at how you deal with women when you're a bloke, luv."

"I see. But I had my hands all over you for a couple of minutes, How come you are not mortally offended?" Ryoga asked the lass, looking at her intently.

Ranko looks at the bloke, wide eyed with a carefree attitude. "I kind of like you, Ryoga. Thought you were cute when you were on your back giggling in our first fight, and I thought you were cute when you were feeling me up just now. Despite my being breathless, your touch was rather gentle. It was like a total body message. But you need to be more careful in the future. I might not be so forgiving next time. Besides, I won in the end, and that matters to me more than most anything else. And I know you really don't hate me as much as you'd have me believe."

Ryoga stares at Ranko for a period of time, what the lass saying setting into his head. "I'll have to be more careful in the future, but don't think that means I like you."

"Come on, Ryoga," Ranko replies, trying to be as cute and appealing as possible. "Are you going to hate me forever?" Raising her knees up to her chin, she turns to him with puppy eyes.

"I-I." Ranko's plan seems to be working as Ryoga can't take his eyes off of her silky white, naked thighs and hips. "I don't hate you. I'm just not in love with you or anything like that. OK?"

"OK." Ranko smiles pleasantly at the bloke, surprising him and making him smile a little bit in return.

Against his better judgment, Ryoga caresses the girl from her calves to behind her knees, working his way up to her thighs and bottom.

"Ooh! Careful, Ryoga," Ranko says with a smile while suppressing a giggle. "You're liable to get excited again."

"Sorry, luv. I just can't get over how soft and firm you are at the same time. Your whole body stands at attention. I never though any blouse could be like…"

"What's going on here?!" Genma screams, appearing in the midst of them and splashing both Ranko and Ryoga with boiling hot water.

"Yeow! That hurt, old man!"

"Aaugh!"

Both Ranma and Ryoko stand up abruptly after a snarl of agony spreads over their faces and bodies.

"Get used to it, Ranma! I won't have you prancing around and giggling like a school girl!"

"I get it, Pop. I'll take it for training my ability to withstand hot, boiling water," Ranma answers, sounding like his old self.

Genma's eyes ease back in relief. "There's a good lad, Ranma." The old gent turns to Ryoko who's standing there, taking stock of the situation. "What are we going to do with you, girl?"

"Ryoko might as well come along with us, Pop. I don't think she has anywhere else to go. Besides, she needs help adapting to her new masculine body."

"Shut up, Ranma. I don't like being a bloke the way you like being a page 3 bird."

"You'll make for a much better traveling companion than my old man, Ryoko. I can also help you with how to act like a man while you help me with my womanhood. There's no point in sulking about our situation. Let's make the best of it. Come on."

Ryoko stares at Ranma in disbelief. Calming down, she speaks up. "Alright, Ranma, but I'm holding you to the promise of us having another fight. And to keep from there being anymore embarrassing moments we'll be the same gender next time."

"No problem, luv. In the meantime, we'll work on your speed, agility, and skills. Let's be off then."

At that time, Ryoko begins to feel a draft. Looking downwards, she realizes that she is in fact naked from her britches up. Blushing a little bit, she turns towards Ranma while giving him a pert look. "Wait a minute," the girl replies, covering herself up with her arms and regarding the boy who is in the process of tying his hair back into a pigtail.

"What?"

"Give me back me top, Ranma." Ryoko puts her right hand out while using her other arm to keep her nipples covered, standing stubbornly right in front of him. To Ranma's surprise, her eyes look up at him without blinking in the slightest.

Despite himself or because of himself, Ranma looks downward, zeroing in on the girl's nakedness. "Crikey, she looks good. And the way her tawny colored eyes are looking at me without flinching is just aces! She doesn't look as good as I do as a girl, but she is quite comely." "Huh? Oh, yeah right. Sorry 'bout that." But before Ranma can take the shirt off and give it back, the rain starts up again, changing them back into their cursed forms.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'll be keeping these chapters short for the most part. Hope that's not a problem with any of you out there. Time for all of your wonderful reviews. Come on!


	3. Chapter 3

RYOGA 1/2

Chapter Three

As Ryoko stands there in front of Ranma, the pouring of the rain instigates a bodily change. Her full breasts flatten into pecks while the valley between her legs develops a large appendage. Her long, light brown hair shortens and darkens a little while her shoulders broaden as arms and legs become bigger.

"I hate these bloody changes!" Ryoga screams. Then he makes an about face and starts walking away.

"Ryoga, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Jusenkyo. Maybe if I jump into the Spring of Drowned Girl I can get me normal body back."

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea. It's worth a try," Ranko responds, turning around and following after the bloke.

"Wait, Ranma! We need to get back to Japan. There are people waiting for us there, and we've kept them waiting long enough!" Genma yells after his son-turned-daughter.

"It's alright, Pop. The guide's house is only a stone's throw away. What would it hurt to ask him if we can get ourselves cured?"

"I've already talked to him about that, Ranma."

"That's Ranko when I look like this, Pop." The lass walks away from her father with an obvious switch of her derriere much Genma's consternation.

"Ranmaa! Quit acting like a girl!"

"Can't help what I am at the moment, Pop. But don't worry. If the cure works you won't have to worry about it."

Genma then runs up to his current daughter, attempting to slap her in the back of the head and missing when she ducks the attack she senses coming at her. "Listen, boy! When you were off parading your feminine wiles, I was talking with the Jusenkyo guide. He told me that the curses mix. Unless a total cure materializes itself miraculously, you and Ryoko are stuck."

"Ranko stops short, turns around, and looks her father in the eyes. "Are you sure about that, Pop?"

"Yes, Ranma. You think I want you to be a girl most of the time after I spent so much effort making you a man among men?"

"I guess not. Oh, well. I'll just have to make the best of it then. Let's wait for Ryoga to come back. He'll probably…"

"No! We can't wait for that she man! We have to leave now. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were sweet on the bloke," Genma states, looking at his daughter with intent rage.

"No, not really, even if I do rather like the chap. I just thought it would be easier to have another traveling companion. I also thought this guy could give me some pointers on how to be a girl. From what I've heard girls are different from blokes…"

"Silence, Ranma! You'll simply have to learn how to withstand hot, boiling water all the time. There's no way I'm going to let you traipse around like some princess."

"Cold water happens, Pop. Being a girl is something I'm going to have to deal with. Besides, you were the one who brought me here in the first place."

"Don't blame me, lad. If you were simply paying more attention to our last fight, you wouldn't even be in this mess," the old gent answers harshly.

"You're the one who brought us here! You should have paid more attention to where we were going, Pop. This is your entire fault! Blaming me for everything isn't going to change a bloody thing!"

"Listen, boy!"

"I'm not a boy right now, Pop! You know what? I'm going to back to Japan without you. I hate it when you mess me up and then blame me for the results. All the times you've pilfered our hosts and left me there to take responsibility for what you've done have me steamed. Then I had to either work off your debt or beg for forgiveness for what you've done. And as soon as I managed to mollify the people you've offended, you showed up and took me away to start the whole bloody process all over again! You've been doing me like this for as long as I remember and I've had it!"

"Oh, yeah? The life of a martial artist is full of peril. Weren't you willing to give up your life for your martial arts?" Genma states harshly.

"I was, but I didn't think my manhood would be on the line. But since that's the case, I'm willing to roll with it."

"Roll with it?! I've investigated too much time and effort into making you a great martial artist, Ranma."

"That's nice, Pop. Who says I can't be the best whether I'm man or woman? Besides, this allows me to enter all women based tournaments and win the prize money. Then I can enter a man's…"

"It's not going to work!" Ryoga interjects upon returning to them.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Luv?"

"The curses mix. Taking a bath in another spring would just make us hermaphrodites!" Ryoga sobs with a shudder. "We're bloody stuck!"

Ranko looks upon the bloke with a sense of sympathy, walking over to him and drying his tears with part of the shirt she's wearing. "It'll be alright, luv. Let's make the best of it. Enough with the tears. You're a man now. Come on."

"I don't want to be a man! I wasn't born this way!" Ryoga cries out, looking to the sky and shaking his balled up fist at it.

"Come now, Ryoga. If I can handle being a lass, you can handle being a chap. You're a big, strong bloke with gorgeous muscles. You want to be a great martial artist, don't you?"

"Yes." Ryoga begins to calm down as Ranko looks up and smiles at him.

"There's a lad. Now let's get back to Japan."

"You think I want that she…"

"Zip it, Pop! It's bad enough you insult me, but you'll not insult Ryoga like that."

"How dare you talk to your father this way?!" Genma screams in response.

"Be grateful, I'm talking to you at all. Now are we going or not?"

Genma glares at the girl, mumbling under his breath. "I'll play your game for now, Ranma. But sooner or later, I'm going to ditch your new boyfriend before something happens that I won't like."

"Well?" Ranko asks again, getting impatient. "You know what? I bet Ryoga and I can find our way back without any help from you. When I get back to Japan, I'll find a job doing something."

"Alright, Ranma."

"That's Ranko! If I'm going to have to walk around as a girl I might as well have a girl's name."

Genma bristles at this but says nothing more on the topic. "This is the way back. Come then."

The old gent starts walking away from Jusenkyo with Ranko following along taking Ryoga by the hand.

"Hey, Customers!" the guide calls out, running over to them. "So sorry about you falling into springs. But I can help you get back to nearest port safely. This area of country can be dangerous."

"Alright, Guide. Lead the way!"

After a few days of traveling, the group arrives at what looks like a festival with all kinds of sumptuous Chinese food arrayed on over a dozen wooden tables. Upon closer inspection, there were countless women watching a martial arts tournament with warriors of various capabilities.

"Food," Genma thinks to himself as he regards the spread. Walking over to the grub with a hungry look in his eyes while Ranko is watching the fight with her undivided attention, Ryoga stops him in his tracks.

"Hold it. I've been through this territory before. It would be all but unforgivable for you to start eating any of this food before the winner of the tournament's declared."

"Let go of me this instant, you girlie man! I haven't eaten in three days and I need nourishment."

The conversation having gotten hold of her attention, Ranko turns towards the two blokes. "What's up?"

"Your father is about to commit a serious crime. The last thing he wants to do is offend these women."

"Oh, I see your point. These women are plenty strong alright."

"You don't know the half of it, Ranko. A few of these women would have no problem wiping the floor with either of us despite my newly acquired strength."

"Let go, I say!"

"Shut up, Pop. I'm willing to bet Ryoga knows what he's talking about. But I was wondering about something, Ryoga."

"What's that?"

"You seem to know a whole lot about these women. Did any of them train you in their martial arts?"

"Yes. One of them was on the run from the Musk."

"The Musk?" Ranko interjects with raised eyebrows.

"That's another group that sometimes wages war against the Amazons. I'll get to them later. A few members of the Musk had captured this Amazon girl after ambushing her family and killing them. They had intended to take her back and make her a captive. Asking for directions, I had showed up right inside of the cage in which the Amazon child was locked while the Musk men went off hunting. She immediately demanded that I free her."

"Did you?" Ranko asks with interest.

"Yes. She was impressed when I ripped their metal bonds off of her." Ranko looks upon Ryoga with a sense of incredulity.

"I don't have to be a bloke to be strong, Ranko."

"Oh, yes. Alright. Go on."

"Then we left the area for her village in Joketsuzoku which is right here. Her grandmother was so grateful to me for rescuing her only descendent that she taught me the Bakutsuzai Tenketsu."

"What's that?" Ranko asks with enthusiasm for a new technique.

"It allows someone to not only shatter rocks and stones, but it also makes the participant highly resistant to most attacks. You see I was ready to beat you, Ranko."

"I see. So that's why you know these people so well," Ranko replies.

"Yes, but I don't know everything about the Amazons."

At that moment, there's much cheering which gets Ranko to turn back and see a buxom girl with purple hair have her hands raised in victory.

"You there!" the purple haired girl shouts out to them in Chinese, pointing at them with one of the mace like weapons in her hands.

The guide quickly translates the girl's speech.

"Hello there. My name is Ranko and this is Ryoga. You can ignore the bald guy here. Sorry about him, he has such bad manners." Genma finally escapes the bloke's hold only to have Ranko get in his way of the food.

"Out of the way, lad."

"Quite, Pop."

"Greetings, I'm Shampoo!" the lass answers abruptly. "What are you doing so close to my prize?!"

"We're sorry about that," Ryoga answers in fluent Chinese. "We haven't eaten in days and would appreciate being allowed to eat."

The harsh look on the Amazon's face softens upon viewing Ryoga's likeness. It gets to the point she stares at the boy's naked pecks, shoulders, and stomach muscles for a bit as she jumps off the log on which she has just won her fight with acrobatic grace. "Hmm. You have such nice manners and you speak our Chinese dialect well. Have you been here in Joketsuzoku before?"

"Yes. Your home is a very beautiful place. We thank you for allowing us to visit you," Ryoga answers, showing good breeding.

Shampoo gets closer to the bloke, standing a couple of centimetres from him and smiling lustfully. "You're a handsome one, and strong too." She takes hold of shoulders, feeling him up, down, and over.

"Hey!" Ryoga giggles a little as his muscular chest and stomach are gently caressed as the Amazon girl moans slightly.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetie?" Ranko asks with a sly look in her eyes. Shampoo notices this and gives her a slight glare.

"Oh, yes. Anyway, we normally don't take kindly to strangers, but since I won the contest and you've acquired my favor with your good manners, you and your friends may take part in the feast."

"Thank you, Shampoo," Ryoga answers respectfully. Genma quickly goes around Ranko, blitzing over to the nearest table and gorging himself on the food.

"Pop! Can't you show some manners?" Ranko says with a little bit of embarrassment as she sits down along with most everybody there. She finds herself a little bit perturbed as many of the amazons overtly ogle Ryoga and his chest, stomach, and shoulder muscles.

"I don't know what's more delicious that man over there or the food here," an Amazon whispers to another.

"It's the man there. As soon as this meal is over, I'm going after him," an orange headed Amazon answers.

"That might not be a good idea right now. Shampoo's rather taken with the bloke."

"I don't care what Shampoo thinks. I'll snag that chap before she does. You take that to the bank."

While Ranko enjoys her meal a cackling voice hails her. "Well, you're a strong one."

"Uh?" Ranko turns to her left and notices a very wrinkled, old woman the size of a large doll regarding her. "Oh, hello."

"Greetings, Dearie, I'm Cologne, Matriarch of the Amazons. There's something unnatural about you and your muscled friend."

"Well…"

"I can tell by your aura and physique that you're more powerful than any amazon teenager here, Shampoo included."

"We've traveled all over the place, training in various martial arts," Ranko answers with a little bit of nervousness that doesn't go unnoticed by the old lady.

"I see. Be sure to enjoy our hospitality while you're here, but I suggest you get your father out of here as soon as he's through gorging himself. I get the feeling that he'll rob us the first chance he gets. And you don't want to know what we'll do to him as soon as we catch him," Cologne expresses with her eyes narrowed at the lass.

"Uh, yes. I'll make sure to keep an eye on me father. Won't let him stay long at that," Ranko answers nervously.

"I hope not, for your father's sake."

Ranko resumes her meal, but when she turns back to the old woman, she notices she's gone. "Blimey, where did she go?"

After the meal is finished, the four say cheerio and are about to leave when Cologne appears in front of them.

"We'd like to send you on your way with provisions, but there's something I'd like to know."

"What's that, Madam?" Ryoga answers respectfully.

"I would like you and Ranko to step forward a few feet from the others."

"Alright." Ryoga and Ranko comply, moving as much as ten metres away from Genma and the guide.

"What now?"

"This."

All of a sudden, the two get splashed with hot water.

"Blimey!"

"Hey!"

When nothing happens, the Elder snaps her fingers and the two get splashed with cold water. After wards, nothing else happens.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ranko screams in protest.

"Hmm. And here I thought the two of you might be Jusenkyo victims since the both of you have ideal physiques and appearances for your genders. Here are your provisions. Off with you then."

The four travelers take up the backpacks of provisions and make their way out of the area.

"Don't you think we should have told them about the specialness of our Jusenkyo curses?" Ranko asks, looking up at Ryoga who walks beside her.

"I don't know. It may have been best for us to get out of there as soon as possible. Last I remember they have ways of getting blokes trapped into marriages."

As the group leaves, the Amazon elder whispers to her great-granddaughter. "Follow them, Shampoo. I can't fathom a more powerful and handsome male ever showing up here."

"Yes, Great-Grandmother," the girl complies, following after them.

Unbeknownst to Shampoo, another Amazon sneaks off in the other direction, hoping to take a short cut and catch up to Ryoga before Shampoo does.

As the four travelers make their trek towards the east coast of China, both Ryoga and Ranko are wearing their new clothes. Ranko wears a red shirt and green pants that fit her nicely, holding her bustline comfortably in place while Ryoga wears a tan shirt and brown pants.

"You look nice in your new duds, Ryoga," Ranko compliments.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryoga still isn't thrilled with the idea of walking around as a bloke, but despite all that, he soldiers on.

"How much longer before we reach the nearest port that will take us to Japan?" Genma asks the Jusenkyo guide.

"It take us til next day to get the mountains. Once we there, I give you map so you can find way home."

The next day, the group show up at the bottom of a king sized mountain that's over eight kilometres in height and four kilometres in width. Along with that, the group can see other mountains that are smaller.

"This is nice." Ranko takes another breath of air. Then she turns towards the guide. "Guess it's time to see that map. How long will it take us to go through these mountains and get to a nice port?"

"It take you four days or so. Here is map. It nice seeing you, Buy, buy." The guide gives Ranko the map and does an about face, walking off at first then running as fast as his plump little body can go.

"Well, fellas. It looks like we're on our own." Then Ranko stops short.

"What's wrong, Ranko?" Ryoga asks, noticing the lass's apprehension.

"I could have sworn I sensed something." The ground begins to shake as a loud stomping sound gets closer and closer.

All of a sudden, Genma shakes with fear as a large shadow looms over them. "I'll see you guys later on. Gotta go!" Genma speeds off, disappearing in the crevice of a cave a couple of kilometres away.

"What are you two doing here?!" a giant four metres tall yells out to them. Upon closer inspection he appears to be a man with some elephantine features. His ears are unusually large and outward, looking sort of like cauliflower ears. His nose has larger than life nostrils while being very long. He doesn't have tusks, but he has large canine teeth that resemble tusks. The large, almost grey skinned warrior walks over to Ryoga and Ranko, glaring down on them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hope my dialect wasn't too much for you out there. Either way, send me some reviews.


End file.
